The Story Of How I Died
by IWishICouldThinkOfAUsername
Summary: "Clara Oswin Oswald was loved by everyone she met." The Doctor tuned the priest out. He was the only one who knew exactly how she had died, his Impossible Girl. *11th DoctorxClara* *T for paranoid* *One-Shot*


"Clara Oswin Oswald was loved by everyone she met." The Doctor tuned the priest out. He was the only one who knew exactly how she had died, his Impossible Girl.

He hadn't ever been to a funeral, the Doctor. Then again, in the ways his companions had…passed, he wasn't exactly able to. And then there's the fact that he hasn't necessarily loved any of his companions as much as he had loved Clara.

If only she hadn't died…

~0~0~

"Angie? Artie?" As Clara's eyes fluttered awake, the first sound she heard was the Doctor searching for the children.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, rather confused. It wasn't Wednesday, was it? She could have sworn it was Tuesday!

"Ah, Clara!" The Doctor greeted her, cheerful as always. "I've got the perfect adventure for us today!"

"But its Tuesday." Clara said groggily, yawning. "And what did you do to the children?"

The Doctor grinned. "My dear Clara, I believe you've slept through Tuesday, because it is, in fact Wednesday. And, to answer your question, Mr. Maitland had to run out for a bit, you were asleep, and I, being a responsible adult, offered to watch Angie and Artie while you were sleeping. They asked to go to a friend's house, and I said 'No, Clara's asleep-'"

"At which they offered to play a game, probably hide and seek?" Clara guessed.

"Oh yes," The Doctor mused, "I see where that's irresponsible."

Clara rolled her eyes and pushed her blanket off of her. She stood up and locked arms with the Doctor. "So where are we off to today, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned and pulled her outside, where the TARDIS sat, parked in the driveway. He pulled her into the TARDIS and pushed her into the jumpseat, making her laugh.

"Well aren't you eager." Clara snickered.

The Doctor winked at her and she laughed again before standing up. She walked down the stairs as he ran around the console, pressing random buttons and pulling random levers. She walked around the TARDIS before spotting something red sticking out of an odd spot.

"Doctor, is this what I think it is?" He looked over the edge.

"I'd grab onto something if I were you."

Clara grabbed onto one of the support beams, but not before grabbing the fez and placing it on her head. Once the TARDIS landed, she ran up to the door to meet the Doctor.

"My fez, I've been looking for that!" The Doctor attempted to take the fez, only to get his hands smacked away.

"Nope, today you're just going to walk past a fez and let me wear it." Clara smirked as he pouted.

"But Claraaa!" He whined. "The fez is cool on me, not on youuu!"

Clara rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You'll live. So where are we?"

The Doctor's grin returned almost automatically. "I'd actually recommend going and changing, my dear Clara."

"And why is that, my dear Doctor?" She mocked.

"Because we, my Impossible Girl, are in 1960's Texas."

~0~

After Clara was properly dressed {with the fez, of course}, she ran back out to the TARDIS door, where the Doctor was now properly dressed as well.

"Are we ready then?" She asked, linking arms with him.

"That we are." The Doctor replied with a nearly perfect Southern accent.

"Oh, do I get to do that too?" Clara said, using a Southern accent as well.

"You aren't actually half bad." The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, both of them walking out, still arm in arm.

"So what're we doing here, Doc?" Clara asked after a bit of walking.

"I've just never been to Texas and I just love the 1960s."

"Because the TARDIS finally fits in?" Clara teased, bringing a smile to the Doctor's face.

"That, and the food is particularly good." The Doctor sheepishly smiled.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "The food?"

"Yes the food! C'mon!"

~0~

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious." Clara nearly moaned at the taste. "It tastes like actual food, not processed or from a can."

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically in response. "Doesn't it?"

Clara took another bite of her food and the Doctor found himself staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Clara asked after swallowing her food.

"No…" the Doctor trailed off and found himself leaning forward.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, her voice concerned for her friend. Best friend, even.

Instead of answering, the Doctor found himself kissing Clara, her responding almost immediately. He really had no idea how long she wanted that to happen.

When they broke apart, Clara looked very surprised. "Doctor, what was that?"

"I'm not sure." He shook his head. "But I really liked it."

Clara beamed and he grinned at her. "Come on then, my Impossible Girl. I'd like to see some of the animals before we leave."

"Animals?"

"Well this is Texas."

~0~

"Doctor look!" Clara pointed over to the chickens with her free hand, seeing as the other one was being held by the Doctor. "They remind me of you!"

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Clara grinned. "They're so adorable and the way they walk reminds me of how you dance."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Let's go see if we can get any closer."

They ran as close to the chickens as they could, and watched them cross the road.

"This could be the start of a really bad joke." Clara mused, causing the Doctor to chuckle.

The silently watched the chickens, Clara with joy on her face. But that's when it happened.

An oncoming car began to speed down the road, not seeing the chickens.

"No!" Clara dropped the Doctor's hand and ran out in front of the car to stop the chicken's from being killed.

~0~0~

The Doctor pulled himself out of the memory, a few tears escaping his eyes. If only she hadn't been so stupid.

The funeral was coming to an end by the time he pulled himself together. Soon enough the funeral was over, and the Doctor solemnly walked out to his TARDIS, not stopping to talk to Angie and George.

Right before he put the key in, he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was probably one of the children or Mr. Maitland, so he turned around to give them his condolences, only to be immensly surprised.

There she stood. The girl stupid enough to run in front of a car, but nice enough to do it so the chickens lives would be spared. The girl who helped everyone no matter what the consequences. The girl he had fallen in love with.

His Impossible Girl.


End file.
